Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger
Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger '''(動物戦隊アクアレンジャー) is the second Love Live Super Sentai season, replacing Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger three years later. Summary "Things are about to get wild when nine human girls were chosen by nine animal guardians to aid them in their fight against a demonic empire" A long time, before the arrival of humans, Earth was inhabited by animals, who were under the care of Wise Archangel Jacinda. One day, Earth is then invaded by an underworld king called the, Akuma Empire, ruled by Greater Devil Emperor Barzaban. The archangel knows she cannot stop the empire alone, she then choose nine of the strongest and bravest animals to fight against the Akuma Empire, calling them the Aqours Animals. The war between the Aqours Beast Guardians and the Akuma Empire continued on for centuries. Now in present-day Japan, the Akuma Empire continues there on-going attempt to rule Earth. Knowing they need help, the Aqours Beast Guardians chose nine girls to become the 2nd Love Live Super Sentai Team: The Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger. Cast and Characters Aqours Rangers Anju Inami as Chika Takami/AquaOrange Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi/AquaWhite Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura/AquaGreen Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa/AquaRed Shuka Saitou as You Watanabe/AquaBlue Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima/AquaBlack Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida/AquaYellow Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara/AquaViolet Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa/AquaPink Allies Saint Snow Raigers Asami Tano as Sarah Kazuno/Saint SnowGold Hinata Satou as Leah Kazuno/Saint SnowSilver Extra Heroes Yoko Takahashi as Wise Archangel Jacinda/WinterAngel Others Shinji Yamashita as Brave Archangel Raphael Risae Matsuda as Yoshimi Hisako Kanemoto as Itsuki Yu Serizawa as Mutsu Kana Asumi as Shima Takami Kanae Itou as Mito Takami Nana Mizuki as Sana Sakurauchi Hekiru Shiina as Mayu Tsushima Villains Akuma Empire Shinji Ogawa as Greater Devil Emperor Barzaban Satoshi Tsuruoka as Master Devil Swordsman Razure Yuuichi Nakamura as Champion Devil Wrestler Moby Ayame Misaki as Lustful Devil Lady Ariella Arsenal Transformation Devices Aqours Animal Transformation Brace * AquaOrange * AquaWhite * AquaGreen * AquaRed * AquaBlue * AquaBlack * AquaYellow * AquaViolet * AquaPink Saint Snow Insect Transformation Amulet * Saint SnowGold * Saint SnowSilver Majestic Winter Staff * WinterAngel Multi-Use Devices (Used for Transformation, Summoning and Other Uses) Animal Cells '''Standard * Animal Cell #1 (AquaOrange (Lion)) * Animal Cell #2 (AquaWhite (Swan)) * Animal Cell #3 (AquaGreen (Rhino)) * Animal Cell #4 (AquaRed (Eagle)) * Animal Cell #5 (AquaBlue (Shark)) * Animal Cell #6 (AquaBlack (Snake)) * Animal Cell #7 (AquaYellow (Owl)) * Animal Cell #8 (AquaViolet (Wildcat)) * Animal Cell #9 (AquaPink (Rabbit)) * Animal Cell #10 (Saint SnowGold (Beetle)) * Animal Cell #11 (Saint SnowSilver (Stag)) * Animal Cell #12 (WinterQueen (Pegasus)) Super (For Aqours Rangers Only) * Animal Cell #1+ (AquaOrange) * Animal Cell #2+ (AquaWhite) * Animal Cell #3+ (AquaGreen) * Animal Cell #4+ (AquaRed) * Animal Cell #5+ (AquaBlue) * Animal Cell #6+ (AquaBlack) * Animal Cell #7+ (AquaYellow) * Animal Cell #8+ (AquaViolet) * Animal Cell #9+ (AquaPink) Animal Cell #100 * AquaOrange (Griffin) Mecha Combination/Formation Animal Cells * Yellow Animal Cell (Doubutsu Gattai Aqours Naga) * Red Animal Cell (Doubutsu Gattai Aqours King) * Blue Animal Cell (Doubutsu Gattai Aqours Icarus) * Green Animal Cell (Doubutsu Gattai Saint Snow God) * Black Animal Cell (Alternate Aqours Animal Combinations) * Silver Animal Cell (Doubutsu Dai Gattai Saint Aqours Snow God) * Gold Animal Cell (Doubutsu Chou Gattai Majestic Saint Aqours Snow Wild God King) Additional * Animal Cell #13 (Turtle Shield) * Animal Cell #14 (Scorpion Stinger) * Animal Cell #15 (Elephant Canon) * Animal Cell #16 (Crab Snipper) * Animal Cell #17 (Porcupine Spike) * Animal Cell #18 (Gorilla Knuckle) * Animal Cell #19 (Giraffe Sniper) * Animal Cell #20 (Alligator Chopper) * Animal Cell #21 (Armadillo Armour) * Animal Cell #22 (Bat Sound) * Animal Cell #23 (Whale Splasher) * Animal Cell #24 (Skunk Gas) * Animal Cell #25 (Butterfly Hypno) * Animal Cell #26 (Chameleon Invisibility) * Animal Cell #27 (Cheetah Speeder) * Animal Cell #28 (Time Travel) * Animal Cell #29 (Pisces Clone) * Animal Cell #30 (Leo Flame) * 69 more unknown Animal Cells Communication Devices Animal Cellphone Compartment Buckle * AquaOrange * AquaWhite * AquaGreen * AquaRed * AquaBlue * AquaBlack * AquaYellow * AquaViolet * AquaPink * Saint SnowGold * Saint SnowSilver * WinterAngel Weapons Sidearms Aqours Beast Gun-Blade * AquaOrange * AquaWhite * AquaGreen * AquaRed * AquaBlue * AquaBlack * AquaYellow * AquaViolet * AquaPink Saint Snow Insect Sword-Gun * Saint SnowGold * Saint SnowSilver Aqours Beast Rapiers (Wild Mode) * AquaOrange * AquaWhite * AquaGreen * AquaRed * AquaBlue * AquaBlack * AquaYellow * AquaViolet * AquaPink Individual AquaOrange-Lion Gauntlets * Griffin Saber And Shield (Griffin Angel Knight) AquaWhite-Swan Bowgun AquaGreen-Rhino Axe AquaRed-Eagle Sword AquaBlue-Shark Spear AquaBlack-Snake Daggers AquaYellow-Owl Fans AquaViolet-Wildcat Claw AquaPink-Rabbit Baton Combination Aqours Wild Animal Beast Evil-Slayer * Aqours Animal Rifle ** AquaBlack (Snake Daggers) ** AquaYellow (Owl Fans) ** AquaPink (Rabbit Baton) * Aqours Animal Striker ** AquaOrange (Lion Gauntlets) ** AquaWhite (Swan Bowgun) ** AquaBlue (Shark Spear) * Aqours Animal Slasher ** AquaGreen (Rhino Axe) ** AquaRed (Eagle Sword) ** AquaViolet (Wildcat Claw) Mecha Aqours Machine System Doubutsu Chou Gattai Majestic Saint Aqours Snow Wild Kami-Oh Doubutsu Dai Gattai Saint Aqours Snow Kami * Doubutsu Gattai Wild Aqours-Oh ** Aqours Lion ** Aqours Swan ** Aqours Rhino ** Aqours Eagle ** Aqours Shark ** Aqours Snake ** Aqours Owl ** Aqours Wildcat ** Aqours Rabbit * Konchu Gattai Saint Snow Shinobi-Oh ** Saint Snow Beetle ** Saint Snow Stag Majestic Henkei Winter Tenshi-Oh * Angel Pegasus Primary Combinations Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh * Aqours Lion * Aqours Swan * Aqours Shark Doubutsu Gattai Naga-Oh * Aqours Snake * Aqours Owl * Aqours Rabbit Doubutsu Gattai Icarus-Oh * Aqours Rhino * Aqours Eagle * Aqours Wildcat Alternate Combinations Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh Owl-Rabbit * Aqours Lion * Aqours Owl * Aqours Rabbit Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh Rabbit * Aqours Lion * Aqours Shark * Aqours Rabbit Doubutsu Gattai Icarus-Oh Owl * Aqours Rhino * Aqours Eagle * Aqours Owl Doubutsu Gattai Naga-Oh Swan-Wildcat * Aqours Swan * Aqours Snake * Aqours Wildcat Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh Rhino * Aqours Lion * Aqours Swan * Aqours Rhino Doubutsu Gattai Icarus-Oh Lion-Shark * Aqours Lion * Aqours Eagle * Aqours Shark Doubustu Gattai Naga-Oh Lion * Aqours Lion * Aqours Snake * Aqours Owl Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh Wildcat-Rabbit * Aqours Lion * Aqours Wildcat * Aqours Rabbit Doubutsu Gattai Naga-Oh Stag * Aqours Snake * Aqours Owl * Aqours Rabbit * Saint Snow Stag Doubutsu Gattai Icaurs-Oh Beetle * Aqours Rhino * Aqours Eagle * Aqours Wildcat * Saint Snow Beetle Konchu Gattai Saint Snow Shinobi-Oh Lion * Aqours Lion * Saint Snow Beetle * Saint Snow Stag Additional Combinations Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh Turtle Shield * Aqours Lion * Aqours Swan * Aqours Shark * Turtle Shield Doubutsu Gattai Naga-Oh Elephant Canon * Aqours Snake * Aqours Owl * Aqours Rabbit * Elephant Canon Doubutsu Gattai Icarus-Oh Scorpion Stinger * Aqours Rhino * Aqours Eagle * Aqours Wildcat * Scorpion Stinger Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh Gorilla Knucke * Aqours Lion * Aqours Swan * Aqours Shark * Gorilla Knuckle Doubutsu Gattai Naga-Oh Alligator Chopper * Aqours Snake * Aqours Owl * Aqours Rabbit * Alligator Chopper Doubutsu Gattai Icarus-Oh Giraffe Sniper * Aqours Rhino * Aqours Eagle * Aqours Wildcat * Giraffe Sniper Konchu Gattai Saint Snow Shinobi-Oh Crab Snipper * Saint Snow Beetle * Saint Snow Stag * Crab Snipper Konchu Gattai Saint Snow Shinobi-Oh Armadillo Drill * Saint Snow Beetle * Saint Snow Stag * Armadillo Drill Exclusive Only Doubutsu Gattai Aqours-Oh Poppin Party Dragon (Super Heroine Taisen Z and Wild 10: The Bandori Riders Appear!) * Aqours Lion * Aqours Swan * Aqours Shark * Poppin Party Dragon Doubutsu Gattai Naga-Oh Pastel Palletes Fairy (Wild 10: The Bandori Riders Appear) * Aqours Snake * Aqours Owl * Aqours Rabbit * Pastel Patteltes Fairy Doubutsu Gattai Naga-Oh Hello Happy World Police Racer (Wild 10: The Bandori Riders Appear) * Aqours Snake * Aqours Owl * Aqours Rabbit * Hello Happy World Police Racer Doubutsu Gattai Icarus-Oh Afterglow Galleon (Wild 10: The Bandori Riders Appear) * Aqours Rhino * Aqours Eagle * Aqours Wildcat * Afterglow Galleon Doubutsu Gattai Icarus-Oh Roselia Phantom (Wild 10: The Bandori Riders Appear) * Aqours Rhino * Aqours Eagle * Aqours Wildcat * Roselia Phantom Doubutsu Gattai Wild Aqours-Oh Star Knight (Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight VS Doubustu Sentai Aqours Ranger) * Aqours Lion * Aqours Swan * Aqours Rhino * Aqours Eagle * Aqours Shark * Aqours Snake * Aqours Owl * Aqours Wildcat * Aqours Rabbit * Revue Starlight Knight Episodes # Wild 1: The Aqours Animals Have Arrived! # Wild 2: The Guardians Choose Their Partners! # Wild 3: Let's Awaken The King Of Animals! # Wild 4: Doubtfulness Can Never Take Over! # Wild 5: I Can Be Normal Even If I Don't Want To! # Wild 6: Our Friendship Is Strong No Matter What! # Wild 7: Our Differences Makes Us The Same # Wild 8: Can't The 1st Years And 3rd Years Get Along?! # Wild 9: Loneliness Can Never Take Over Me! # Wild 10: The Bandori Riders Appear! # Wild 11: The Deadly Ninja Youkais! # Wild 12: Saint Snow Raigers Arrives! # Wild 13: Ninjas Can Be Trusted! # Wild 14: We're In A Different Time! # Wild 15: We Have New Animal Cells! # Wild 16: Another Archangel Appears! # Wild 17: The Lion's Intense Training! # Wild 18: A Real Fallen Angel Appears! # Wild 19: Another Animal Squad?! # Wild 20: Too Many Animals Makes Everything Too Wild! # Wild 21: When Strength Gets Overpowered! # Wild 22: I Wield My Sword To Honor My Family! # Wild 23: My Weaknesses Makes Me Stronger! # Wild 24: The Aqours Animals Have Been Captured! # Wild 25: All Aqours Animals Combine Into One! # Wild 26: It's About To Get Even More Wild! # Wild 27: I Follow My Own Path! # Wild 28: Jealous Issues! # Wild 29: A Dangerous Date! # Wild 30: The Wolfman Of Tokyo! # Wild 31: Double Trouble! # Wild 32: Revenge Can Never Bring My Parents Back! # Wild 33: It's The First Years Turn! # Wild 34: I Can Be Who I Want To Be! # Wild 35: Animals And Insects Combine! # Wild 36: A Ranger Imposter! # Wild 37: A Sudden Awkwardness! # Wild 38: Here Comes Griffin Aqours Knight! # Wild 39: The Goddess Of Animals And Winter Arrives! # Wild 40: Everyone Are Ghosts! # Wild 41: No Matter Where We Are, We Will Always Be Together! # Wild 42: Puzzles Are Complicated! # Wild 43: The Demons Steal Christmas! # Wild 44:All Animals Combine! # Wild 45: A New Year Means A New Plan For The Akuma Empire! # Wild 46: The Akuma Empire Launch Their Final Raid! # Wild 47: The Rusting And Crushing Of The Gold Ninja! # Wild 48: Time To End An Eternal Rivalry! # Wild 49: The Aqours Animals Are Captured Once Again! # Final Wild: The Fall Of The Demonic Akuma Empire! Movies * Super Heroine Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger The Movie: Numazu's Freezing Summer * Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger VS Muse Ranger * Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger Returns: Revenge Of The Demons * Shojou Kageki Revue Starlight VS Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger * Chou Super Heroine Taisen * Mahou Sentai Nijiman VS Aqours Ranger * Love Live Super Sentai Wars Category:Sentai Season